criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Murder/Dialouges
Ingrid Bjorn: So Richard, have you said your goodbyes? Ingrid Bjorn: You are going to Pacificburgh! There are high crime rates recently and we are sending you to investigate. Ingrid Bjorn: You are not working with your old colleagues, sadly. There is a new department that oversees all of the city, and while GPD and PBPD exist, they are only enforcing the law in their respective areas. But I am sure you will make friends in Pacificburgh Police Department! Good bye! (After reaching PPD) Chief Frezier: Hello, . You will enjoy your work. Now let me introduce you to your partner, Michael Parker! Michael: Hullo, . I hope that you enjoy your... peaceful stay here. Chief Frezier: Michael is sarcastic, but you will enjoy working with him. Michael. why don't you go take him to a tour across Financial Center? Michael: Sure. Hey, , come on, let's go shopping! Chapter 1 (Investigate shopping mall) Michael: Dang... every time we go somewhere, we have a body to find. How fascinating. Michael: That is an interesting method of death though. The victim is killed by...dunno. Michael: What surprises me is the thick golden coat she is wearing. Let's send a dead Nina Hunt to Cheryl's autopsy table! Michael: Anyways, you picked up a locked cellphone and a trash can? Wanna hack and search? Be my guest. Now, we should talk to Biff Wellington, the security guard of the mall. (Autopsy the victim's body) Michael: Now we have to collect the lab results! Cheryl: Of course you do. So , I am Cheryl Turner, Coroner in PPD. Nice to meet you. Michael: So, any idea how the victim died? Cheryl: Ingenious method of murder, your killer is smart! This golden coat is the murder weapon! Michael: ...So the first thing I have to do after the investigation is to burn my coats. Cheryl: Don't be silly! The coat's neck was soaked in poison. It slowly absorbed into the victim. I found something else on the coat too, Beef Wellington! Your victim was allergic to cow meat, and the only other person to be in contact with the coat is... Richard: The killer! So they eat Beef Wellington! Ironic how one of the suspect is named Beef Wellington! Killer Eats Beef Wellington (Ask Biff Wellington about the murder) Michael: Sir? You were the security guard here? You have been doing your job very... well. Michael: A murder happened in this mall. Nina Hunt is dead,and we need answers... NOW! Biff: Murder? How is it possible? I keep my eyes peeled all the time. officers, if I knew anything about murder, I would have told you. Michael: Not a good security guard, huh? In this case, you will be a suspect in the investigation. Don't leave this place! (Examine trash) Michael: So what do we have here? A paper? Richard: Something else is written on it...time to use carbon powder to reveal it! (Examine Faded Paper) Michael: So it says, "Nina, look at my newest documentary! -Carl" Who can be this Carl? Michael: Can this be Carl Ackerman, Grim News cameraman? Let's go talk to him! (Talk to Carl Ackerman) Carl: Nina had a good bar. Nice drinks. So when I made this documentary, I gave her the poster! Michael: And she tossed it into dustbin? Carl: No! Michael: Hear it ? Carl's poster automatically got into trash bag! Carl: ... Alright. She did not think very highly about it. But I don't kill people for not liking my videos! (Examine mobile phone) Michael: The victim's picture is on the homepage! Tim would find the important things from this. (Analyze phone) Tim: So hello, . I am Tim Hale. The Tech Expert! Michael: Also the sleep expert! Tim: Ha Ha. Anyways, the last message to the victim was suspicious. "Stay in your bar and I may think of sparing you". Michael: Someone was threatening the victim? Must be the killer! Let's go to the bar, where they might have been! (Investigate The Golden Thimble) Michael: Some torn paper, huh? You can fix it. Michael: And blood on the victim's locker? You need to take a sample! (Examine torn paper) Michael: So this is apparently another poster, from the doctor, Richard Dobbs. Let's ask her of he knew the victim. (Interrogate Richard Dobbs) Michael: Hello, Richard Dobbs! You are a suspect in a murder investigation. Dobbs: Suspect? Michael: Yes. Tell us your relation ship with Nina Hunt. Dobbs: Nina's bar sucked. Too damn high prices. Michael: Well, she was found murdered. Stay here, Dobbs, we may need to chat again. (Examine Locker) Michael: Are you done with the blood sample, Richard? because Dallas Henry is waiting to analyze it! (Analyse blood) Dallas: Hello, Richard. I am the biologist, and it is nice to meet you. Dallas: Now, about the blood sample. I found two things in the blood. Beef Wellington traces, and excess of glucose. In other word, the blood is from a diabetes patient. Michael: The victim was allergic to cow meat,and this locker was not to be access by anyone else, so the blood is of killer! And they are diabetic! Killer is diabetic (Later, at the station) Michael: So we have no new us recap. Michael: Sure, we met Biff, who is not a good guard... Michael: And Carl Ackerman, who doesn't think so high of Nina... Michael: Neither does Richard Dobbs. Cheif Frezier: Detectives! There is a burglary at the Green Casino! Chapter 2 Chief Frezier: Detectives! Brooke Chase reported a burglary! Michael: We are on the way. Chief. We will ask Mrs. Chase about it! (Ask Brooke Chase about the burglary) Brooke: Detectives! Thank goodness you are here! Someone attempted burglary yesterday! Michael: Yesterday? So fast to report it... Even though it is Midnight yet! What was stolen? Brooke: My precious golden coat! And a poison bottle! Michael: Dang. This must be Nina's killer! Why would you keep poison anyways? Brooke: Richard Dobbs asked me to stole it. We are good friends. We have beef wellington together on sundays, and I even take some of his homemade cake even if I am diabetic! Michael: Thanks a lot. Mind if we have a look around? Brooke: Sure. I am terrified that the killer reached here! Chase is diabetic and eats beef wellington Dobbs eats beef wellington (Ask Richard Dobbs about poison) Michael: We met again, doctor! Mind telling us why you are storing poisons in casinos? Dobbs: Nothing of your business. Ugly stupid cops. Michael: Spit out your secrets! Dobbs: Alright. It is not illegal for a doctor to do research on poisons. Michael: So sad that a bottle was "stolen"? And also used to kill Nina? Dobbs: What the hell! I won't kill anyone! (Investigate Greene Casino) Michael: Found anything? Michael: Sure enough. This bottle of poison, though I am not gonna collect a sample, that job is for you! Michael: Also, YOU will be searching through this pile of poker chips! (Examine Poison Bottle) Michael: Good job, ! Our chemist Kenny Broke will tell all about the poison! (Analyse poison) Michael: Alright. , ready to meet Kenny Broke? Kenny: Hello ! i am Kenny Broke, the chemist! Michael, pay a hundred coins, or your secret's out! Michael: If you were not on the team, I would kill you! Kenny: Calm down! Richard, the poison is cyanide. I checked the coat, and it also had cyanide on its collar! Kenny: Anyways, the poison also had some scent. I checked, and it is a blueberry perfume! Your killer likes to wear blueberry perfume! (The killer wears blueberry perfume) (Examine poker chips) Michael: You found a... Cup? With strange markings? Vanessa the historian will tell us about this! (Analyse cup) Michael: Vanessa's here. Vanessa: Michael, please use " Vanessa is". I would like to say my greetings, new officer. Now, the cup. It belongs to the Crimson Order. Michael: The Crimson Order? Oh great. Just what I wanted. Didn't you end them, ? Michael: Rachel Priest was killed by them! And Carl Ackerman is her cameraman. Let's ask him about the cup! (Ask Carl about the cup) Carl: Officers! Fancy some beef wellington? Michael: No thanks. May I offer you a candy lemon? Carl: Sorry, sir, but no thanks. I am diabetic. Michael: Carl, does this Crimson Order cup belongs to you? Carl: Yes! I am investigating the truth behind Rachel! It may be something more sinister than the Crimson Order! I am sure Nina had the documents! Michael: Nina had documents? Her counter in her bar may help us! You are wearing blueberry perfume, Carl! (Carl Ackerman eats beef wellington, is diabetic and wears blueberry perfume) (Investigate Counter) Michael: A torn paper? Not bad. fix it, won't you? (Examine torn paper) Michael: It is a faded paper, . You will reveal the hidden text. (Examine faded paper) Michael: Nina wrote about an Alfred Ziegler having the worst hot dogs. Michael: Let's ask Ziegler if he knew the victim. (Talk to Alfred Ziegler) Jones: ...? You are back? Hello, Michael. Michael: Yes, they are! Eating hot dogs as usual, huh? Alfred: Of course he is! Richard, what brings you here? Michael: A murder, currently. Did you know Nina Hunt? Alfred: Of course! She insulted my hot dogs right here! How can she? (At the station) Michael: We have no leads now! Chief Frezier: Then let me help you! Brooke Chase has involved in a fight with a customer! Chapter 3 Chief Frezier: Brooke Chase has been fighting a customer! Go to the casino asap! Michael: Yes, Chief. We're on it. (at the casino) Brooke: You filthy, nasty burglar! You- Biff: Excuse me ma'am. I am not the burglar. Michael: Enough! We will have a word with you, Brooke. (Ask Brooke Chase why was she fighting) Brooke: Arrest Biff, officers! He is the thief! He is the murderer! Michael: Calm down, this is a serious accusation. Why do you think he is the killer? Brooke: I saw him! I saw him stealing my blueberry perfume! If he can steel a perfume. he can steal a golden coat and poison bottle too! Michael: We will ask Biff about this. Chase wears blueberry perfume Wellington wears blueberry perfume (Ask Biff Wellington about the perfume bottle) Michael: Beef Wellington, I mean, Biff Wellington, why did you steal that perfume bottle? Biff: I was not stealing! I was merely trying it on! I admit I am wrong, but I did not take the whole bottle! Michael: ...What a man. We don't have time, so tell us if you merely tried to kill Nina! Biff: I didn't! Now excuse me, I have to go eat Beef Wellington from my favorite is the only think I like and can eat since I was diagnosed with diabetes. Michael: Beef Wellington? How ironic. Richard, lets take a look aroung the casino tables! Wellington eats beef wellington and is diabetic) (Investigate Casino Tables) Michael: So there is a box. Think you can find a clue in it, ? (Examine box) Michael: So we found a... figurine of Nina Hunt? Michael: What to do with this... There is something written on it? Lets reveal. (Examine Figurine) Michael: It says, "You are just like me, Nina"... What to do with this? Send this to Elana? (Analyze test) Elana: Hello, ! I am Dr. Siegel, criminal psychologist, and I am thankful that you send this doll to me. Elana: You can call me Elana too. Anyways, notice how the eyes of Nina are drawn closed. The one who made this thinks that Elana does not keep her eyes peeled... or wants her blind. Consider the text " You are just like me", and... Michael: Alfred Ziegler made this! Thanks, pretty girl. Lets go talk to Alfred! (Talk to Alfred about his figurine) Michael: Ziegler! How many eyes did Nina have? Alfred: Isn't it obvious? Two eyes. Michael: But this doll you made... this suggests something else... Alfred: Crap, you found it! You are as good as ever, . Michael: Of course they are, Alfred. Tell us why you made that doll. Alfred: Nina kept coming to my hot dog stand to buy hot dogs even though she hated them... And she mocked the fact that I am blind, she asked if I did put the mustard sauce... Of course I did, of course she knew this, but she had to mock me! Michael: ... gotta go. (Later) Michael: out of leads again! Chief Frezier: Detectives! Go back to the mall to have one last look! They are cleaning the mall to reopen it today! Michael: Yes, chief. We are going. (Investigate Mall Shops) Michael: You found some cash? with blood? Next to the victim? Belonging to the killer? Well, it can be Nina's. We need to take a sample! Michael: Careful, ! There are glass shards where our victim died! Think you can piece them back together? (Examine Cash) Michael: great, ! I will send the blood to Dallas! (Analyse blood) Dallas: Hey again! The blood on the case was O+! Dallas:Nina's was A+, so it is out killer's! Michael: Great, Dallas! We will catch the killer soon! [The killer is O+ (Examine Glass Shards) Michael: Awesome! send these to the lab! I have a feeling that we are close to catching the killer! Like, really close! (Analyse Glass) Kenny: Don't you want the report on glass shards? Michael: Of course we do, and we also want to kill you! Kenny: Fine, as you wish! I am not giving you my reports! Michael: We have a killer on the run, idiot! Just tell us about the shards! Kenny: They come from glasses, and since they were where the body was placed, and since Nina did not wear them, they are the killer's! They are blind as a bat, so they probably replaced them... killer wears glasses (After completing all tasks) Michael: Ready, Richard! Who do you think has killed Nina? (Take care of the killer now!) Micheal: Brooke Chase, you are under arrest for Nina's murder and the Robbery of Greene Casino! Brooke: What the heck is wrong with you? Why would I rob my casino? Michael: That is what we want to know, too! We found you beef wellington on the body... Brooke: So what? Lots of people eat it! Michael: Yeah? How many people are diabetic, too? And how many wear perfume and glasses alongside these things? Michael: Your blood was found on the crime scene, Brooke! You are under arrest! Judge Dante: Nina Hunt, You are murdered by Brooke Chase. Tell me, why did you get yourself murdered? Brooke Chase: May I answer that? Nina tried to get too involved in my casino. She found that I was hiding Richard's illegal poisons. I had to kill her! Judge Dante: I sentence you to 20 years without a chance of parole! All rise! Emergence of Excitement 1 Chief Frezier: , Good job on your first case! Your work is not done yet. I am troubled by Carl's findings. As you know, Rachel was killed by Alden Greene. Chief Frezier: He is dead now, but the Greenes are here. I would like to check the Greene Casino to know if there is something more to Rachel's murder. Chief Frezier: You and Michael also need to arrest Richard Dobbs. Tim: I dug into the case of Rachel's murder... I would like to talk to you, ! Michael: So busy day for you! Where to start? (Arrest Richard Dobbs) Michael: Richard Dobbs, You are under arrest for keeping the illegal poison. Dobbs: I was dreading this... Well, I would get my revenge once I am out of prison! Michael: Are you giving a threat? You have underestimated ! (Investigate Greene Casino) Chief Frezier: There is a box of registers... , I would like to see your skills! (Examine Box) Cheif Frezier: So you just found a register with a torn page? I don't like pages being torn from a notebook...let's recover the text from the next page. (Examine Register) Chief Frezier: Awesome! It says... "The end"... really, who could have written this? Chief Frezier: I don't know, Elana will help. (Analyse Text) Elana: Chief, the register was found in the box of casino records. The way only two words are written means that the writer believes that they are busy usually. The choice of words implies that they are in authority. In short, Brooke Chase wrote this. Chief Frezier: Bad news, . You are going to prison... to interrogate Brooke Chase! (Ask Brooke Case about her message) Brooke: You again? Just leave me in peace! Chief Frezier: Not before you tell us what you wanted to end. Brooke: End Nina, what else? Chief Frezier: It is not really what we expected. (Ask Tim what he discovered) Tim: You solved that case... You know that the crimson order was not the only one behind Rachel's murder! It was the military too! Tim: Carl must be lying about finding something else... Lets go talk to him! (Ask Carl about Rachel's murder) Carl: I remember that horrific day! I don't want to recall Rachel's murder! Tim: Before I fall asleep due to your grief, tell us what you think is behind Rachel's murder. Carl: I don't know! Tim: huh... then why do you believe it is something else than Crimson Order? Carl: I saw some ancient signs in the mall! They looked like R! I thought it stood for Rachel! Tim: Really? We will see them in the mall, then. (Investigate Shopping Mall) Tim: So this is the " R"? Looks like a bunch of random lines to me. Lets find this symbol in the database! (Examine symbol) Richard: So that symbol was of some ancient cult... Rheans. Tim: Rheans? As in the titaness Rhea? I don't know, but Vanessa might. (Analyse Symbol) Tim: Vanessa wants to tell us about the Rheans! Vanessa: The Rheans were an ancient cult that were believed to be the destructive. They are the reason we do not know about many ancient things. They believe that they are doing their job to reform the world, and if they are back... Richard: ...I understand! I... I need to go to the prison! (later) Michael: So there is no other thing than the crimson order or military behind Rachel's murder. Vanessa: But the Rheans are back. Tim: Might be a prank, who knows? Chief Frezier: Prank or not, we will fight the evil at any case.